girlinapinkdressfandomcom-20200214-history
The Farlands
The Far Lands is an area generated at the complete end of Tutorial Island after its expansion. It occurs to appear at (x: ±12550821; z: ±12550821). It is the main location of Starlight Kingdom Season 7. Apparently, after Nikolai tries to step in a block, they all find out the blocks have no proper function and contain non-solid blocks. As a result, Nikolai fell into The Void and die. Nutsume, Nikolai's sister, says she has studied the Far Lands since she moved out of The Aesthetic, and warned Nikolai about not being able to move. He did this, and he died. The screen starts shaking once they get really far. It gets worse every couple steps they go, and Aka died at one point due to her game crashing. Nutsume's Studies Nutsume's Studies are a couple of notes shown in the end of each episode of Season 7, also known as Nutsume's Notebook in Japan. Episode 1 - 3: Redstone Resize *Episode 1 - Redstone doesn't Function Correctly - Very small Redstone: x/z ± 4,194,304 - *Episode 2 - Weirdly big Redstone - Large Redstone: x/z ± 8,388,608 - *Episode 3 - Maybe it's just reality - Huge Redstone: x/z ± 16,777,216 - Piston Arm Bug *Wide Arm: x/z ± 8,388,608 *No arm: x/z ± 16,777,216 Particles Bug *Only on Corners: x/z ± 8,388,608 *Only on Certain Corners: x/z ± 16,777,216 Cacti, Cakes, and Tripwires bugs *Error: x/z ± 16,777,216 *Cacti cannot harm a Player x/z ± (Unknown coordinates) Glitches *Cauldrons x/z ± 16,777,216 *Enchantment Table x/z ± (Unknown coordinates) *Paintings and End Portal x/z ± (Unknown coordinates; Very early in the far lands) *Pressure Plates (Unknown coordinates) *Bed (Unknown coordinates) How Long it Took (Calculated by Nutsume) Nutsume recorded the times and distances it took Nikki, Nutsume and the other 23 people who came with them took. According to Nutsume (and Minecraft wiki), it takes approximately 4 weeks and 6 days of continuous walking to reach the far lands, even though Nikolai and Nutsume's cousin Kahari teleported. The starting edge of the far lands is at (x: 12550821, y: 64, z: 12550821). Farther Lands Only Nutsume and Nikolai ended up reaching here. The farther lands is a variation of the far lands that generates once a player (namely Nutsume and Nikolai) reaches deep into the far lands (around the vicinity of 1,004,065,811 blocks). This area generates about 80 times farther away than the far lands. Features within the farther lands appear more stretched out and smoother than the regular far lands. Trivia *Many objects/blocks become corrupted in the far lands. *There is a chance that a player may stumble into a 'bad' chunk that has corrupt and unreadable data, and that may cause the game to crash. Nikolai did this and he died for the second time. *The end of the Minecraft playing range is X/Z= 2,147,483,439 for 32-bit computers, where Minecraft will crash beyond. For further information, refer to YouTube. **For 64-bit computers, the range can span further to X/Z=34,359,738,208. For further information, refer to YouTube. *A YouTuber named kurtjmac has been walking to the far lands ever since March 2011 in a series called "Far Lands or Bust!". Alex found this and decided to go and travel there. Gallery